The invention is directed to a system for automatically swinging a dredge in a rightward or leftward direction a predetermined degree.
In such a system several problems are apparent. An example of one of the problems is that it is desirable to prevent the dredge from swinging in a given direction beyond the predetermined limit. This is necessary to prevent possible damage to any of the components of the system caused by the dredge swinging beyond the desired limit. It is also necessary in order to assure precise location of the dredge at the outer limits of its swing. Another problem is that in a fully automated system it is desirable to provide means for causing the automatic reversal of direction in which a dredge is swung when it reaches such predetermined limit. Such reversal of direction should be effected without having the dredge swing beyond such limit and without requiring the dredge operator to activate additional components unless manual operation is desired. A further problem is to deactivate those components used for leftward (rightward) movement of the dredge during the period when it is swinging rightward (leftward), without adversely affecting such rightward (leftward) movement. Such deactivation must be timely in order to assure that the predetermined limit of swing in one direction is reached before swing in the other direction begins.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system for automatically swinging a dredge in a rightward or leftward direction in such a manner as to prevent the dredge from swinging in either of said directions beyond a predetermined limit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system for swinging a dredge which effects precise location of the dredge when it reaches the predetermined limit of its swing in a given direction.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system for swinging a dredge which is fully automated and which effects the automatic reversal of direction in which the dredge is swung when it reaches a predetermined limit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system for selectively swinging a dredge in a rightward or leftward direction a predetermined degree which is fully automated but which may be operated manually, if desired.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a system for swinging a dredge in a rightward or leftward direction a predetermined degree wherein those components used for leftward movement are deactivated during the period when the dredge is swinging rightward, and those components used for rightward movement are deactivated during the period when the dredge is swinging leftward, without adversely affecting said rightward or leftward swinging, respectively.